Frosty
TODO: __TOC__ Bio Frosties burn with a freezing cold, extinguishing all heat around them - a supernatural phenomenon without a doubt. Neither wizards nor alchemists have ever managed to produce a flame that freezes the air around it, but many have tried. History According to popular folklore from the nordic countries, Frosties are the grandchildren of a mythical figure known as "Grandfather Frost". They reside in the uncharted Forests of Eversnow, where Grandfather Frost is also said to live, though no trace of him was ever found. These forests are among the few places in the Old World that are deemed safe for Monsters. Humans avoid those woods entirely, as it is near impossible to breach the sheer cold of the veil that surrounds those areas. Unfortunately, most Monsters would not survive living in the Forests of Eversnow either due to the aforementioned deadly chill and lack of food sources. Still, for safety's sake, several Frosties were brought to the Sanctuary in 177 AC. They seem to prefer staying close to the ponds and cool lakes of the Blue Caves. Many Keeper poets have since remarked on the beauty of a twirling Frosty's shine reflected upon the clear waters of the Blue Caves. Skills |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} |row2= |row3= |row4= }} }} List Form Damage= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = |skill5 = |skill6 = }} |-|Support= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = }} |-|Stat Boost Passive= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = |skill5 = |skill6 = }} |-|Aura Passive= |skill2 = }} |-|Special Passive= |skill2 = |skill3 = |skill4 = |skill5 = |skill6 = |skill7 = |skill8 = |skill9 = |skill10 = |skill11 = |skill12 = }} Builds Yowie/Frosty/Frosty Build (NOT PVP VIABLE): AKA "Couple of Cold Ones". This build is heavy on stacking chill, with a nice mix of water, air, and neutral damage. The enemy will be hard pressed to cast their strongest spells, will be taking heavy chill DoT, and have to contend with all of the natural shielding this team offers. '''Yowie: '''Yowie's Glorycast helps with any mana issues, as well as helping with the crit damage you'll be putting on your allies. Once glorycast is in effect, his main function will be to: A) apply chill with his passive (Icy Skin) as well as Ice Storm; This comes in VERY handy with a double frosty team. You definitely want to take Congeal, a level 20 passive skill that deals damage every turn based on chill stacks. This can absolutely mangle champion monsters, as well as other trainers. B) add to the damage multiplier with Beating (without any extra strike passives, a level 4 beating does 7 attacks, adding 35% damage to the next attack); or C) keeping the team alive with life wave/helping hand/supply. Life wave and Supply both are based on max HP, and helping hand on Magic damage. You should equip/feed your yowie to maximize max HP. If you want to try and also have him help apply bleed stacks, you can stack on some crit chance to spam ice spears. Max MP/mp regen are also useful on Yowie. '''Frosty: '''There is a case to be made for both AoE and single target damage on Frosty. Stacking crit chance and Magic damage with Staff, Feather, Wizard hat, etc paired with Spectral Flame is very strong, with a passive 10% chance to chill. Once chill is applied, enemies are vulnerable to Deep Freeze, which does very strong single-target damage. You'll want to take most everything in the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 5th skill trees. In the 5th skill tree, you don't need to go much further than Shielded Offense; Yowie should provide all the healing you need, and shielding should come passively through damage output paired with Frosty's shielding passives (Mana shielding, Copy shield, Magic powered shield, and buffing shield, if you feel like being weird). Category:Monster